The instant invention relates generally to snow removing devices and more specifically it relates to a wheeled snow plow.
When a person removes snow from their sidewalks in winter they either shovel or use a snow blower. In the first case shoveling is time consuming and requires a lot of strength to do. In the second case the snow blower can be quite costly and have a bulky engine to start and maintain.